Radiator Springs Racers
Not to be confused with the characters. Radiator Springs Racers is the biggest attraction at Cars Land. It is 6 acres big out of the 12 acres total, half of Cars Land. The Ride While waiting in line, guests walk through Stanley's Oasis. When it becomes their turn, they get into a car, which can come in a variety of different colors. Sheriff gives the safety procedures in English while Ramone says them in Spanish. The ride starts with a ride through Ornament Valley. The car go through a short tunnel and a waterfall appears at the other side. They enter another tunnel, which is dark. Mack suddenly will appears in front of them, so the vehicle swerves out of the way. Then the vehicle swerves around Van and Minny and crosses train tracks right before a train comes. Sheriff pulls them over, not to give them a ticket, but to welcome you to the big race. He tells them Mater will take them to the race. Mater shows up takes the vehicle tractor tipping. Frank wakes up and chases Mater and the guests to Radiator Springs. The guests arrive in Radiator Springs through Flo's V8 Cafe where they see Fillmore,Sarge, Lizzie, and Red. Lightning and Sally welcome the guests to the race and tell them to go to either Luigi's Casa Della Tires or Ramone's House of Body Art. If the vehicle goes to Ramone's House of Body Art, Flo tells Ramone that a customer is coming and Ramone uses an air brush to paint the car. For Luigi's Casa Della Tires, Luigi welcomes the guests while Guido changes the car's tires to whitewalls, then they both head to the starting line. For both sides, the car enters another room where Doc Hudson is on a a crew chief stand and wearing a headset. He gives the guests racing advice, saying that new tires or paint is not enough to win the race. The two cars line up at the starting line where Luigi and Guido start the race. The race goes outside the darkened section, around Radiator Cap Mountain, around Willy's Butte, across the finish line. Doc congratulates the guests for winning before they enter Comfy Caverns, where Mater and Lightning congratulate the guests. Description Buckle up at Radiator Springs Racers and compete with other speed seekers! Zip over hills, zoom around banked turns and cruise down straight-aways past the spectacular red-rock formations of Ornament Valley. Some of your favorite friends, like Sally, Luigi, Guido, Mack and Ramone, can be seen at the track. Trivia * The ride is randomly programmed to select a different winner each race. Guests have a 50-50 chance of being in the winning car. * The steepest degree of banking on the track is 45 degrees. * Each vehicle on the track is estimated to do more than 36,000 miles a year, that's equivalent to more than 14 trips down the original Route 66. * The peaks of the mountain range, from left to right, represent classic Cadillac tail fins from 1957, 1958, 1959 (the Pinnacle), 1960, 1961, and 1962. * Two Mater animatronics are used during the tractor tipping part of the ride. While heading towards the tractor pasture, the first Mater hides behind a bush and the other comes out from the other side, creating the illusion that only one Mater is present. This was done because Mater's interaction with the guests is too long for only one animatronic to be used. * Doc Hudson's appearance and Lightning being in his paint job from the first film hint that the ride takes place before the events of Cars 2. This is contradicted, however, whenever Lightning mentions his trip around the world he took in said film while welcoming the guest back to the queue. Also, several posters pertaining to the World Grand Prix appear in Luigi's Casa Della Tires. ** This is also Corey Burton's last performance of Doc to date. Gallery Radiator Springs Racers entrance-1-.jpg Photo-Realistic-image-CarsLand.jpg|A concept art RadiatorSpringsRacers-conceptart.png|Another concept art Rad118944LARGE.jpeg|Poster Category:Cars Land Category:Attractions Category:Places and Locations